totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ninsega Isle
' ' Once upon a time, There was a land called Nintendo. Where Happy nintendo characters lived. And then, there was sega's world. Both did not know of each other, until recently. 'Chapter 1: The worlds collide.' Mario and Luigi were alone for the evening. Expecting the worse, as usual. Link and Zelda were out and about. Looking for pieces of Link's missing ocrina. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong were out on an evening of bongo playing. Samus was out blasting bad guys. Fox was out, shooting down starships. Sonic was inside his home with Tails. Playing a game based off of him. Knuckles was busy. Being himself. Snake was being himself, out on a cliff. Waiting for a villian. So everyone was having the time to themselves. But, not all was perfect. "Luigi,...Are you writing that story again?" Mario asked franticly, slamming his hand onto Luigi's desk. "Mario. This could be a big hit! I mean, I've never even heard of these sega people!" Luigi said, sliding his paper over. "Well, we have to see Princess Peach soon. Didn't I tell you that she was hosting the star festival?" Mario said, reluctantly. Mario loved his brother, no doubt. But he felt as if Luigi was getting in his way of Princess Peach loving Mario. Yes, luigi is a silly plumber. But Mario will have his moments. Mario sat down on a nearby chair. "The star festival? Oh, I heard that is was going to be HUGE this year. Do you think sega's know about it?" Luigi asked. "Luigi, Sega doesn't even exist." "But can't we have hopes? What if they DO exist? What if Sega is another planet? Maybe we'll see them some day. For any reason at all. We've been into space before, right?" "Luigi,..." Mario quit. He was just tired of listening to his brother's rabble. Mario stood, and went outside. Outside, Mario kicked a rock over. This revealed a large pipe. Mario jumped onto it. "Luigi, I suggest you come along. Don't keep the princess waiting!" Link walked onto the hard ground of hyrule, Holding Zelda's hand. "Where are we going?" Zelda asked. "Somewhere Zelda. You will love it." Link said, in a hopeful manner. "We're lost. Aren't we Link? Telling me you will take me somewhere, and losing us in a forest." Zelda said, selfishly. "Zelda! We're going to another princess's castle." "There is another princess? BESIDES ME!?" "Don't let it crush your spirit Zelda. Her name is said to be, "Princess Peach." "How horrible of a name!" Zelda yelled. As sweet as Link has seen her to be, he never knew she could seem so stubborn. They continued along. Donkey Kong sat his bongos on a large rock. Diddy followed. "Don't you love the view?" Donkey Kong asked. "I like it. It shows Princess Peach's Castle from here!!!" Diddy replied. "I remember when I first met her. She was alone in a forest. Eating one of MY bananas! So I took her. She went off with me to a workplace. I met Mario there too. I got tired of being so hostile after a while." Donkey Kong said. "Wow. Friends?" Diddy asked in response. "Friends we are Diddy." Donkey Kong said, as he scooted to his bongos. "Wanna have another round Diddy?" "Sure, why not?" The two played for a few hours. Suddenly, Diddy remembers something. "Woah! Didn't we get invited to Princess Peach's Festival!?" Diddy asked in excitement. "We did! That is right!" Donkey said, hopping away with Diddy on his back. Samus lied on a moon rock. Looking at passing by space ships. "Pathetic how they find me to be a guy." Samus said, as she took off her suit. "However, life gives me melons. But I always end up with orange juice." Suddenly, a large space craft flew into her! Fox jumped out. "I am SO SORRY!!!!! Wait,....You're the samus kid,.....That evil samus kid!" "I'm not evil idiot!" "I've heard my stories!" Fox raises his laser gun. Samus and Fox dissapeared suddenly. For no reason. Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles were playing a game. "This is based on you. You can sue for this." Shadow said in reluctance. "I know. I know." Sonic said in happiness. "I like this, and mocks or such will be sued." "Who is the lawyer?" Tails asked. "You duh!" Knuckles said in sarcasm. "No,...It was gonna be you." Sonic laughed. "Isn't it time to go to that Castle?" Tails asked. "Oh yeah!" Sonic said, and everyone sped out of his front door. Snake was on the lookout. Waiting for a villain. He kept looking and looking. Nothing. "Boring. I'm gonna head to that festival." Snake said. Easy as pie. He jumped off of the cliff. Gone. 'Chapter 2: The Comptetition Has Began.'